The present invention relates to a radial piston pump. More particularly, it relates to a radial piston pump having a pressure valve and a suction valve.
Radial piston pumps have been proposed having pressure valves and suction valves. In a known pump of this type a pressure valve and a piston valve each form an independent control unit located in a separate housing. In this case, in order to provide for a high degree of filling and for sufficient suction characteristics, an easy opening of the suction valve must be assured. It has been attempted to solve the above problem by using a weak valve spring and a comparatively large flow-through cross-section of an opening of the suction valve. However, even so the degree of filling is still low and the suction characteristics are still not sufficient.